Monsters
by BooksLover1603
Summary: (Spoilers) AU. Our city was collapsing. The rebels were very close to break it.. Beatrice Prior was within an ace from making it happen, but thanks to God David stopped her. She is dead like all Divergents should be. Her close people tried to make some other rebellions after that, but no one succeeded. Now, despite all that, we are a pure society. No Divergents.


"**MONSTERS"**

"_**Prologue"**_

"SOME YEARS AGO, the city was collapsing. The government was in Abnegation hands, but they would steal supplies for themselves in dirty ways, and they would try to fool us, but Jeanine Matthews, leader, from Erudite discovered them. When they told the city about this, everyone wanted Abnegation out of the government, but because of their big avarice, they refused to drop the power. Then, Erudite found out they were planning a war against the other factions, so they along Dauntless and the factionless, fought back and won this civil war." The teacher says while she walks from side to side in front the class.

I try to take notes on what the teacher says, but she just speaks so fast is practically impossible. I have never liked Faction's History. Not that I don't like history, I just never liked the teacher.

"But not everything is done there" She says raising a finger.

Everybody whines.

Everyone but Abnegation and Erudite of course.

The whining would be thinking in yourself enough to dislike something. Whining about information would be misprize the knowledge.

So Abnegation and Erudite shouldn't whine.

Then, I don't whine.

"The rebels, who were on Abnegation side and were mainly Divergents-" Everybody tenses.

We've heard the word before, but it scares the crap of us so much that not even hearing it one thousand times daily you could get used to it,

"-Tried to win the war. Some of them Beatrice Prior, Tobias Eaton, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad among others. But when thanks to the factionless, the Erudite won, they had to follow the new rules." She makes a pause, "The factionless tried to make a world without factions, and the rebels tried to bring down the system again. In one of their tries to make it collapse, Beatrice Prior died. The rebels didn't show any resistance after that."

A chill goes through me. Beatrice died or was killed? I should already know, I guess. Everyone knows the destiny of those who are divergent. And Beatrice Prior is well known -even now that the war is over and she is dead- for being a potential one and resisting a lot of serums.

"The no-faction system fell one hundred thirty nine years after that, and we started this society again. With new rules, the ones that we follow now. Now, as you know, Abnegations isn't a malicious faction anymore, but anyways, now Amity is in charge to prevent wars, and we have lived six ages without a war. Questions?"

_Please, don't ask anything_

"Was Beatrice Prior Divergent?" An Erudite girl asks.

Yeah, luck is not always in my favor. It seems that neither Erudite are.

"Yes, she was. She was one of those monsters. Jeanine Matthews had tested her abilities and she learned Beatrice was probably the most potent Divergent in the story of the factions, but that isn't important since Divergents are extinct now. Don't you think, Greene?"

I pity the girl. Now the teacher thinks she has an interest in that and will look carefully at her until she chooses her faction. Also, if she chooses another faction the teacher would tell the government about her interest in the topic, and they would investigate her.

Yeah, she just screwed her life.

"Teacher, but… why they don't like Divergents?" An Amity girl asks.

Poor girl.

"Why they don't like Divergents, Sophia?!" The teacher asks the girl hysterically. The girl buries herself in her seat. "Because they are monsters! They want to bring down our society! Don't you get it? They don't care about us! They will destroy everything you love, your faction, everything! So, why you would think we don't like Divergents, Sophia?"

Yep… Poor girl.

The teacher is red from anger now. Now Sophia's face is matching her hair. Is from an intense red, and she looks like she wants to cry.

She is so Amity… I wouldn't even think she could be from any other faction.

"They are monsters Sophia… Monsters" she says, shaking her head "Don't ever ask that again. That was for everyone"

Everyone nods.

Then the bell rings.

_Thank you, God_

I walk out of the class to the hallway once everyone is out.

I'm not being exaggerated, is just that I can't hear that teacher without my nerves being altered. She is just insufferable. I thought just Candor were meant to be insufferable! Guess what? I was wrong. Very, very wrong.

I sigh.

Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that the class has finished.

That means there's less time left for the aptitude test.

I know I shouldn't worry. There's no reason to worry. In our actual society just nine percent gets a result different from their born faction, but…. How can you avoid worrying?

I open my locker and start putting my books in it.

_If there's a solution, why should you worry? And if there's no solution, why should you worry?_ I remember my mom's words clearly in my head.

It's true.

She's right.

I _shouldn't _worry.

But I _do _worry.

Some people see the aptitude test like the solution to their lives, the thing that will say where they belong so they can be happy for the rest of their lives. But what if they are not happy in that faction? What if they want to be something else? They can't do anything. The results are the results.

I don't want some stupid result to steal my freedom.

I don't.

"_All the sixteen year old, please, report in the aptitude testing rooms" _The female voice in the speakers says.

I shiver.

I read that the human usually trusts easier in a female voice than in a male voice. That's why always the female voices give the instructions, or why all the nurses are female. You trust them, so is easier for you following the instructions, or believe what they say.

But I don't trust at all this voice.

I don't trust at all anything about this.

I close my locker and head with an Abnegation amount, to the testing rooms.

The entrance, is just a big room where they make lines. Two per faction. One for the guys and one for the girls. So altogether there's ten lines, each one directing the people to ten different rooms.

That's all what I know. The inside of the room is a secret.

We walk in the entrance to the testing rooms and they make the lines. They put me in the front of the line. Not in the very first place, but near. I look around, to the huge amount of people. It's a lot for a small city like our. Then something in the center catches my eye. A woman dressed in yellow and red. The Amity representant. Our city leader. Anastasia Appleby.

Is just me or her last name is a little ironic?

"Welcome citizens. Today you are going to take your aptitude test, which will define which faction you belong to" Anastasia begins "You can always select another faction, though, but every time someone selects another faction, our systems falls a little bit more. Remember that. Well, now that's clear, let's begin with the tests"

All the doors get open sharply at the same time, and the first person of every line, walks in the room.

The doors get closed again.

It's almost creepy the way all this works. As if everything was precisely expected and calculated. Sometimes I think my own city scares me, and someway it does. I think our city scares us all, even the old ones. Maybe that's how they planned it, they want us to be scared so we won't break the rules, it sounds-

"_Ahhhhh! Please don't! Please!"_

A blood curling scream comes from on of the doors. The one next to mine. The door suddenly opens and a screaming Amity girl comes out, her arms held by Dauntless guards.

My eyes go wide and I feel chills going down my spine.

It isn't just an Amity girl.

Is Sophia.

The guards drag her to the center of the room, were Anastasia Appleby gave her speech just some minutes ago. Sophia is crying, her face is red from the tears and from screaming I guess, and her red hair is all messy, even her bright yellow clothes are dirty. She is a total mess.

"I beg you, I will do anything you want, please, please" Sophia keeps begging.

When I was younger, I heard my dad telling my mom about someone else who have suffer the impact. The impact was given to those who were a threat to the faction, who were disloyal, or in the extremely rare case… those who were divergents.

I never got to ask him what was the Impact.

I never got to see the Impact by myself.

Until now.

"This girl" Starts one of the guards in a loud voice "Is a threat to our society. When she took her test, it proved she is not meant to live. It proved that she is meant to die, because she wants to break our city, and we are not going to allow her to do that. We won't allow her or anyone. And as Dauntless leader, is my obligation, getting rid of this abomination that menaces us all. She is a Divergent, and just like all those monsters, she will receive the Impact. Bring the syringe!"

The other guard runs away with a straight face.

Sophia is in the center, she is near from me.

Her eyes are alert, and bright for the tears, she screams and begs. Suddenly she stops screaming, and her eyes find mine. She asks help with her eyes. I know I am dressed in grey robes, and I know I am Abnegation.

But I can't help her.

Even my own faction is okay with this.

The other guard comes and I know what the syringe haves in before I see it.

At least I have to try.

For Sophia.

I take him by the arm when he is walking by.

"Please, it can't be memory serum or something? There has to be other way…" I tell him. My voice is firm, still kind. Like a beg.

He looks at me, I even see a sparkle of sympathy in his eyes. Then he looks at the purple syringe, like he is really considering it. His hands turn into fists. He seems to have a lot of emotions inside. Fear, anger, powerlessness…

He looks up. Not to me, but to the wall.

"Sorry young lady, but orders are orders."

He keeps walking.

I feel like something breaks inside me. Like if my legs can't longer sustain me standing.

Sophia is going to die.

And I can't do anything.

"Citizens, this is the impact." I hear a last scream and the syringe filling Sophia's body with the death serum.

I hear the guards dragging Sophia's lifeless body out.

I don't even see them because my eyes are lost in the spot where Sophia was.

"Everybody continue with their respective tasks" Says some woman. The doors open again and ten more teenagers are dragged into the room before the doors close. I just let the people make me go forward in the line.

I can't believe I just saw that.

The door opens, right in front of me, and I am dragged in.


End file.
